


萨拉赫

by AndersonChang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Apart from TAA all of them are porn stars, M/M, No one is plot-involved except Salah Dejan and de Rossi, Yes the Italian is Daniele de Rossi not Totti, 除了TAA其他人都是GV演员, 除了沙漏和德罗西其他人都只是提了一遍名字
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersonChang/pseuds/AndersonChang
Relationships: Dejan Lovren/Mohamed Salah
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	萨拉赫

那日制片厂打电话告诉德扬，他的下一位合作演员是穆罕默德·萨拉赫。德扬气定神闲地回复：“知道了。”他挂了电话，打开电脑，点进某个色情视频网站，手指凭借肉体记忆快速敲击着键盘。搜索“穆罕默德·萨拉赫”。共出现615条结果。

**萨拉赫和阿德里安的激情性爱**

**蒙眼！阿利松抱起了那个娇小的埃及人**

**某个羞涩的阿拉伯人——穆罕默德·萨拉赫首秀**

**……**

德扬承认自己还是有些私心的，他不愿意看见其他人进入萨拉赫的身体里，尽管他知道在色情行业这只是一厢情愿，况且德扬·洛夫伦和穆罕默德·萨拉赫从未有过任何交集。他点开“萨拉赫和意大利大叔”，德扬喜欢这个视频。视频中间有很长一段时间，摄像机对准了萨拉赫，画面里只存在德扬欲之所向的那个男人。两人肉体相撞的声音恰好掩盖了那个意大利大叔的喘息声，他很安静，从头至尾没有说过一句脏话，德扬很庆幸萨拉赫曾经与那位演员合作过。他听着萨拉赫的呻吟，阵阵声浪点燃了德扬的欲念之火。德扬听得出，那不是在演戏，萨拉赫享受着快感，享受着性爱，他的每一声呻吟，他的每一滴汗水都是给予德扬的馈赠。德扬也清楚这只是在演戏罢了。不过无所谓了——戏假情真。也仅仅在那4分35秒的时间里，他才会睁开眼，德扬想象着进入萨拉赫体内和他交媾的人是他自己。其余时间，德扬闭着眼睛，他只需要听到萨拉赫的声音即可，埃及人蹩脚的英语在性爱的冲击下支离破碎。

“求求你，干我……狠狠地干我！”萨拉赫向德扬祈求着。需要解脱吗？德扬心想，我的萨拉赫，你需要解脱吗？说出来。

“操！”萨拉赫低声怒吼。喉音，雄性生物最美妙的声音，那是争夺，那是占有，那是渴求。那是本能——性与暴力。两者交织，那是人，那是男人。

那是德扬。

那是萨拉赫。

他睁开眼，画面里没有穆罕默德·萨拉赫，他看到了压在萨拉赫身上的意大利人。那位大叔含情脉脉地望着德扬，眼睛里泛着台伯河的波光，尽管看上去年近四十，但是他像角斗士一般健硕，筋肉虬结，双臂绘着纹身。那是天线宝宝吗？很可爱。

“想让我帮你撸出来吗？”意大利人问道。

“想。”德扬回答。

“我想射在你体内。”德扬说道。他总还是带着一点私心的。

萨拉赫撇过头，似乎不情愿。“宝贝儿。”意大利人轻声念道。

“宝贝儿。”德扬嘶哑着嗓子回应。那一瞬间，德扬仿佛见到了上帝，纯粹的快感袭遍全身，如同堕入天堂。快感仅仅持续了数秒，但欲望之火依然没有因为这一刻的发泄而熄灭。平时在工作的前一两天，德扬总是会养精蓄锐，刚才不过是私心罢了。

德扬点开萨拉赫的首秀视频，这次不为发泄只为欣赏那个可爱的埃及人，欣赏他青涩却情色的胴体。萨拉赫，穆罕默德·萨拉赫，德扬的萨拉赫。

* * *

埃及人比德扬想象中要迷你得多。他那么小，那么瘦，怎么能承受得住？那么可怜，那么精致，德扬害怕会伤害到他。萨拉赫，德扬的萨拉赫，他褪去轻薄的衣衫，走进浴室，他的每一块肌肉、每一寸肌肤、每一根毛发，隔着玻璃，一览无遗。萨拉赫打开花洒，水流顺着他的面部线条，顺着他的喉结，顺着他胸肌腹肌的夹缝，流到他的私处，浸湿了内裤，阴茎的线条若隐若现。他那么小，但是却那么大，那么不成比例。萨拉赫睁开眼，看见德扬愣在浴室门口。“需要我帮你吗？”

“什么？”德扬猛然惊醒。

“摄像机已经在拍了。”萨拉赫诙谐一笑。

德扬走进浴室，不顾花洒喷出的水将他淋湿，不顾埃及人的微笑变成惊愕。他觉得浑身难受，浴火般的难受。德扬捧着萨拉赫的脸颊，狠狠地吻在萨拉赫的唇上。不是在演戏，但同时只是在演戏。台本上不是这么写的，德扬本该一粒一粒地解开扣子，敞开衬衫，露出他健硕迷人的胸腹，然后掏出阴茎，看着萨拉赫淋浴，同时自慰。德扬本该成为被动的一方，他本该等着萨拉赫发现他的所作所为，然后萨拉赫会愤怒地将他拉进浴室，然后萨拉赫会给德扬口交，两人会做爱。就像绝大多数的成人视频一样，偷窥，加上没有源头的性爱。

或许萨拉赫拿到了不一样的台本。他本该说：“你他妈在干什么？”但是实际上萨拉赫却说：“需要我帮你吗？”于是德扬顺着他的私心，走进浴室，捧起萨拉赫的脸，吻在萨拉赫的唇上。而萨拉赫本人也顺从地张开嘴，让德扬的舌头深入。德扬品着萨拉赫舌尖的味道，薄荷清冽，他刷过牙了。德扬嗅着萨拉赫气息，麝香和藏红花，阿拉伯男人的浓烈奔放。导演没有喊“卡”。现在萨拉赫解开了德扬的衣服扣子，他半跪在地上，扯下德扬的短裤，露出了他已经完全充血的阴茎。“看来不需要我帮忙啊。”萨拉赫笑着说道。

“需要。”德扬急不可耐地回答。

萨拉赫的舌尖如蜻蜓点水一般撩拨着德扬阳具上的神经，接着又像条灵巧的小蛇游走在德扬的两腿之间。萨拉赫寻到了他的猎物——垂悬在德扬胯下的两粒硕果，他将德扬的睾丸含入嘴中，然后又缓缓地吐了出来。他急不可耐地一口吞下德扬的整根阳具，一只手玩弄着德扬的睾丸，另一只手绕到德扬身后揉捏着他的臀肉。和其他人合作的时候，萨拉赫也像这样吗？他现在是在演戏吗？德扬想象着自己会是特殊的那个人，自己会见到一个柔情似水的萨拉赫。萨拉赫，德扬的萨拉赫。现在德扬的阴茎在萨拉赫温暖湿润的口中，喘息声愈发粗重，他无意识地往前一顶，身下传来了痛苦的呜咽。德扬慌了。萨拉赫，我的萨拉赫，你还好吗？德扬低着头，他遇见了萨拉赫的目光，那双眼睛仿佛在示意：“我没事，你继续吧。”

德扬轻轻将萨拉赫搀扶起来，他将那个可爱的埃及人一把抱住，瞟了一眼浴室外的摄像机，然后背过身，用自己的身体将萨拉赫遮住。“他们会不高兴的。”萨拉赫贴着德扬的耳朵说道。“没关系。”德扬说出了两人的心声。“不要紧。”似乎从两人的行为对话偏离了原有的台本开始，这间摄影棚的一切——机位、灯光、收音都开始随机应变，极力配合着德扬和萨拉赫两人的随心所欲。德扬的指尖顺着萨拉赫背部优雅流畅的线条摸索到了埃及人臀部，他在萨拉赫的肛门周围试探，等待着埃及人的许可。萨拉赫点点头。

德扬插入了第一根手指。“嘶……”萨拉赫不快地呻吟。

“疼吗？”德扬问道。

萨拉赫把头埋入德扬颈窝。德扬涂了些润滑液在指腹上，匀在了萨拉赫的肛门周围，然后他插入了两根手指。

“轻点儿。”萨拉赫的声音里带着一丝哭腔。他手臂一紧，差点勒的德扬喘不过气。

“要不先停下来？”德扬问道。他害怕自己会伤害到萨拉赫，德扬宁可为两人付一大笔违约金也不愿意伤害到那个埃及人——萨拉赫，现在是德扬的萨拉赫。

萨拉赫咬着德扬的锁骨，呢喃道：“不，我想要你，想要你进入我身体里，干我。”

* * *

摄像机跟着两人来到卧房。萨拉赫四肢撑地，预备着后入式的姿势。德扬说：“躺着，我要你看着我操你。”萨拉赫顺从地翻了个身，躺在了床上。他抱起双腿，肛门暴露在德扬面前，很干净，很显然萨拉赫事前清洗过了，没留一点污物。德扬跪在地上，头埋进萨拉赫双腿之间，舔舐着那人的肛门——这是一层快感，胡茬蹭着肛门周围敏感的皮肤，伴随着德扬的舌头一深一浅刺激着萨拉赫紧致的肛门，萨拉赫浑身肌肉绷紧，潮红顺着脖子爬上他的脸颊，他大口大口地喘着粗气。德扬感受到萨拉赫在颤抖，原本紧致的肛门括约肌逐渐放松，这时德扬停止了舌头的动作，他退了出来。萨拉赫松开双腿，疑惑地望向德扬，问道：“怎么了？”

“做好防护工作。”德扬晃了晃手中的安全套。

“我一直有在服用PrEP，用不用都没关系。”萨拉赫说道。

德扬撕开了包装，将那个透明的乳胶套套在阴茎上。“我没有那么与时俱进，还是更习惯这种东西，而且你看，”德扬将包装袋递给萨拉赫，“还是橘子味的。”

二人相视一笑。德扬俯身吻在萨拉赫的胸口，轻轻咬着他的乳头，左手扶着阴茎缓缓插入萨拉赫体内。“还好吗？”德扬问道。萨拉赫点点头，将自己的身体交给了对方。德扬闭着眼，让大脑仅仅聚焦于一个感官。滚烫，紧致，埃及人，那是萨拉赫，德扬的萨拉赫，现在德扬在他体内，拥有他的全部。而萨拉赫包覆着德扬，他伸出双臂箍住德扬的脖子，他的吐息吹在德扬的身体上，挑动着德扬的体毛，微弱的触感汇聚在德扬的大脑，他情不自禁地说道：“吻我。”萨拉赫头上仰，回应了一个清淡的吻。德扬睁开双眼，眼中是曾经意大利人曾经见过的景象，现在他拥有的远不止4分35秒，他还拥有着萨拉赫。德扬加快了频率，埃及人的呻吟愈发强烈。那是赞美，那是桂冠，那是德扬在向意大利大叔宣誓他的胜利——此时埃及人眼中只有德扬一人，此时萨拉赫只属于德扬一人，他给萨拉赫带去欢愉，萨拉赫同样也还以欢愉。“萨拉赫，”德扬叫着，“我的萨拉赫。”德扬双臂托着萨拉赫的后背，将他抱起。萨拉赫双臂箍着德扬的脖子，双腿环在他的腰间，半个头埋在德扬的颈窝。此时德扬背对着镜头，画面里只能看见萨拉赫的双眼。

摄像机并没有如从前一样换着角度拍下两人的性爱，它固定在一个角度——旁观者的视角，看着两人性爱，纯粹的性爱，没有事先预演，就像一对普通情侣的性爱，平淡无常。摄像师问导演：“这样好吗？”导演说：“太多假戏了，这样的视频也别有新意。”其实就是普通人的性爱，两人的表演不带任何伪装——假戏真做。德扬低声唤着萨拉赫，说道：“我要来了，我要射了。”喉音，那是雄性生物最美妙的声音，那是基因里对于生殖的渴望。德扬将阴茎从萨拉赫体内抽出，摘下安全套的瞬间，灰白色的精液喷出，洒在萨拉赫的腹肌上。他喘着粗气，栽倒在萨拉赫身边。“需要我帮你吗？”德扬问道。

“不用了，已经足够了。”萨拉赫微笑着回答。他和德扬同时望向镜头。

* * *

那是一段在某个色情网站上免费公开的视频，播放量已经突破千万。视频结尾，两人在浴室里清洗完，那个叫德扬的攻将一条浴巾披在那个叫萨拉赫的受身上，德扬用自己的身体遮挡住萨拉赫。

某个网名为TAA的用户留言：“他们是情侣吗？”


End file.
